


We Found Love...In The Most Unexpected Place

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Series: The language of flowers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Norse Mythology - Freeform, OOC Poseidon, Percy is half Greek and Norse, Sally is the name for the Nine Waves Maidens, nico is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: Nico di Angelo was at the wedding of Helios and Apollo when he met Percy Jackson, who was running away from a nagging Poseidon. In order to escaped from an unwanted married, Percy and Nico accidentally became a pair.There're just a couple of problems, Nico is the embodiment of Death and he had fallen in love with Percy Jackson.





	We Found Love...In The Most Unexpected Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and other characters. Also the Helios/Apollo plot is from the story "The Birth of Musica" by Takara Phoenix.
> 
> The story is un-beta so sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Nico felt like he was going to have a migraine. 

There were too much brightness and noises, the burning heavenly sun, clear blue sky, shining buildings and the sweet music by the muses. 

Deities from different pantheons continuously arrived, each brought with them, their carefully chosen gifts.

It was rare to have this many godly beings joined together, definitely not something you could see everyday. But the presence of too many deities at once was overwhelming.

Hera looked somewhat enjoyed herself since they were all here to celebrate a marriage; her domain. Nico personally don’t like her. Ever since her disastrous wedding to Zeus, that dreadful woman was hellbend on causing trouble. 

Aphrodite, Eros and Hymen joined with their Norse and Egyptian counterparts, Frigg, Freya, Bastet, Hathor, Bes and Min, on some preparations as well as gossipings. Although, Nico bet that they were onto something. This wedding was just the motivation they needed.

Meanwhile, Freyr, Ra, Amun, Horus, Amaterasu and thousands more sun deities really brighten the whole place up with their radiance personalities. They were literally burning up with every passing minutes.

Nico couldn't really blame them. Their fellow sun gods were getting married, of course they have every rights to be so ecstatic. Even if the after party would be filled with loud, overexcited drunken solars celestial, but that would be the newly wedded couple’s problem. By then, Nico would already back in his silver castle situated in the middle of his secluded, peaceful realm surrounded by the endless ocean under the brilliant sky of countless stars.

For now, Nico would try and enjoyed the marriage of Helios and Apollo, they both deserved to be happy. Apollo deserved this happiness.

“You looks as bad as Hades and Seth combined”, commented Annabeth as the goddess joined his corner of solitudes. Beautiful vines of wisteria loosely tied around her long hair as well as around her lavender dress.

“Death usually doesn't mingle well with such lively events, Anne”, Nico retracted even further to the shadow. If only the hood of his black-layered clothing could hide his face more.

“We spend more time around the dead than the living. Social interaction isn’t something I’m equipped with”

Annabeth shook her head in defeat at the pouting embodiment of Death, “You’re no fun, Nico di Angelo.Osiris is also Lord of the Underworld, and yet he got along with the living just fine”

“Well, consider that he and Horus shares the love for party and good wines, even being dead would not be enough to stop Osiris. Beside he was not born but made into that role, the Underworld have less effect on him.”

“Yet, you’re still here”, grey eyes pointed at him.

Nico watched as the main couple of today’s event, Helios and Apollo arrived in their gold chariot under the applauses of friends and family. Artemis stood proudly as she watched her twins.

Both Helios and Apollo wore white with an intricate weaved blooming sunflowers cape that trails behind their steps. Pink-purple heliotrope adorned Apollo’s light blonde hair, symbolizes eternal love. It’s been a while to see him finally smile that freely and so much in love. The pair never let go off each other’s hands as they stepped forward to the altar where a sore-looking Zeus awaited.

He witnesses the bonding of the pair as they exchanged their vows upon the Styx. An unbreakable promise of devotion faithfulness and companionship to their significant others. 

One of Helios eye turned hazel, as gold mixed with the bright azure. While Apollo golden eyes have specks of those striking bright blue, so much like sky at dawn.

Proof of a love so pure that two individuals not only willings to shared their life but also their souls.

“I want to see Apollo to be happy”, Nico softly stated, “He already had a long list of dead lovers. Hades would not want to see more names being added”

“Enough for him to have an entire garden” Annabeth frowned in annoyances. 

“Let hope that end now”, deadpanned Nico.

“Agreed”, Annabeth wondered if she could convinced the sun god to re-planted that place with different set of flowers rather than a collection of ex-lovers. Maybe she could asked Artemis and Persephone for help later.

“Pretty sure that we’ll get more mini Apollo running around the place once Helios and Apollo get to the consummate part”

The unmistakeable sandy blonde of Luke Castellan with his usual mischievous smile and the sneaky blue eyes, muscular built body. He walked hand in hand with Octavian who always have the stoical expression on his face. Octavian seemed rather be else than here to be honest.

They wore matching royal purple-white togas, with fresh iris and the distinctly rose-red color of amaranth flowers resting on their shoulders then wrapped around their hands. Luke carried a little wide-eyed girl in his free hand.

She had a green kotinos on her dark curls, those big blue-gold eyes glowed with pure happiness and wonders as the little girl adorably surveying her surrounding. 

“What happened to her?”, Nico and Annabeth stared at the kid in shock.

Annabeth immediately cooing over the young girl, while Nico remained scandalous, 

“This is what you get when all the tricksters are in the same place”, Luke said as he handed Musica over to Annabeth, “And Hecate always in for a good laugh”

“Helios asked us to be temporary babysitters”, grunted Octavian.

“Sif and Persephone are busy fawning over the baby forms of their husbands, while Ash is trying to stop his boyfriend, a deaged Seth from committing murder”

Octavian rolled his eyes, clearly not interested in the conversation, “It will be a while before they can turn back to the adult forms”, the blonde mumbled. 

“It’s a miracle to see Apollo finally settle down”, Nico had a bad feeling about that smirk on Luke as he spoke, “ When will it be your turn, di Angelo?”

“It’s none of your business, Castellan”, oh how he wished to wiped that smug look off the blonde’s handsome face.

Annabeth and Octavian seem to enjoyed seeing Nico being teased by his opposite.

“You’ll never able to find love with that grumpiness. I heard that your sister is happily married and now they are courting this cute shooting star together”, there was no way Octavian missed the chances to messed with Death. The poor guy was hopeless when it came to love despite being one of the mightiest being in existence.

“Don’t bring Hazel and her husband into this, Simmons”, Nico thrown a dangerous glare at Octavian, “It’s already traumatizes enough knowing what my sister and one of my Top Reaper are up to behind closed door. I don’t need you to…”

“I will not marry Phorcys when I already happily in a relationship”, a black haired angel suddenly fall straight into Nico’s lap much to his surprises.

While his companions were stunned into silence, a very unpleasant Poseidon appeared before Nico. The Sea God green eyes darken into a raging storm.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Perseus.”, said the god in frustration, “Phorcys is a perfect match. He’s powerful and wealthy”

“I don’t want to, you can’t make me dad. I already have a lover”, the eye candy had his arms and legs wrapped around Nico like an agitated kitten, “Go with it”, he whispered into the muscular chest while looking up through his eyelashes.

One look into those big begging eyes is all it took for Nico to thrown his departure plan out of the window. How could he said no to those pretty eyes that hold an entire shimmering ocean, messy shoulder length hair that soft as clouds, the tanned skins and that elegance robe manifestation of the shallow blue sea, added by colorful seashells. The little beauty’s aura flooded with waves of powers. 

Not even Aphrodite or Freya could match the beauty in front of him. Instinctively, Nico pulled the younger male into a protective hug while returns the challenging stare of Poseidon. 

“You can’t have him”, his voice low and threatening as the atmosphere became tense in seconds.

Poseidon certainly was fearsome as he watched the pair but Nico could be just as scary, if not more. Those deep black eyes were revered even by the gods, as those chilling gaze easily penetrated through the most shielded souls.

And now those very same eyes were full of possessiveness and dangers as darkness slowly devoured the light. And even those solar deities would not be able to stopped it for the anger of Death was truly a force to be reckoned with.

“Poseidon, Nico, stop it. You two are making a scene here”, Annabeth warned the two as their little confrontation had started to attracted some unwanted attention. 

“I got this, Lady Chase”

Ægir called out as he step in, pushing them further apart. 

“Stop forcing my grandson into an arrangement for your own benefit, Poseidon. I’m highly doubt your wife and heir would be happy with your attention over an illegitimate son”

He then turned to Nico with a clear cheerfulness etched on his face.

“Beside, this union seems more fruitful than with that of Phorcys. The sea while is generous but also wild and untamed. An unpredictable danger where many lives had been claimed. And there’s nothing more powerful than Death, Lord Nico di Angelo here is the personification of Death. What could you want more?”

The cutie in his arms let out an adorable sound of astonishment as he met Nico’s eyes. Sea green eyes riches with wonders while those rosy kissable lips opened just so slightly caused Nico to raised a teasing eyebrows. 

Blushes quickly painted his ocean’s angelic face as pride swelled inside Nico’s heart at that magnification sight. 

“Or do you want to deal with his mothers?”, Ægir half-jokingly said, his icy blue eyes beaming with malicious glee. 

The Sea God turned to Luke and Octavian who just simply responded with a shrugs, knowing he’s outnumbered Poseidon begrudgingly retreated back to a fuming Amphitrite and a displeased Triton.

“Now children, I expects a proper courting before you two decide to go one steps further”, the sea jötunn was enjoying this unexpected turn of event way too much as he winked at the two before walking away.

“Wow, I taken back my words”, laughed Octavian, “Seems like you just got yourself a fiance, Nico. I’m impressed”

“And what a way to meet your future in law”, Luke ever so in sync with his mate, delightedly commented. 

“About time”, Annabeth hiding her smile under the wisteria covered hair.

Nico snarled at the trio before turns his attention to the kitten attached to his torso, “Would you tell me your name, little ocean?”

His ocean loosen the embrace as he fall backward into Nico’s arms before bounded up so that their faces were just inches apart. Nico picked up the saltiness of the sea combined with this uniquely distinct sweetness.

“I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea and the Wave Maidens; Nine Daughters of Ægir and Rán, the Norse Rulers of oceans. The thorn in the eyes of Amphitrite, Triton’s sparring partner and cheeky half brother of Heimdall.”  
His beautiful siren was grinning widely ,“You stuck with me now handsome”, before gifting Nico a quick kiss to the nose.

Nico had no object to that. Percy alone already turned his dull world upside down, he wanted to see what came next now that this gorgeous siren had stepped into his life. 

Also he need to apologize Helios and Apollo for the commotion. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy always considered that he had a very strange family. Not only his parents came from two different pantheons but they were also two opposite polar in personalities. 

His mothers, who he generally preferred as Sally instead of calling her in nine separated names, were loving and doting. Percy loved when they baked their infamous blue cake together, especially when grandpa Ægir and grandma Rán decided to stopped by for dinners. Grandpa would tried to get everyone drunk as he always had his wines within reach, while Heimdall appeared to be more focused on snapping a collection-worth of photos of the foods in every angles possible than actually eating it, not until mothers forced them to sit down and had their meals. They could almost considered to be a normal family with slight quirkiness in each member.

And then there was his Greek heritage. If Percy was to be honest, he would agreed that his father’s side was where all the dramas came from. Triton was a decent guy, they sometimes have sparring session together in secret. While his parents were relatively on a good term with one another even after they parted ways by the end of one short summer fling, Amphitrite absolutely hated that little affair of her husband and to an extended, Percy himself, seeing him was the result of that short-lived relationship. 

She could at least tolerated a demi-god sired by Poseidon since they would eventually died out, but an immortal child on the other hand would be a constant reminder of Amphitrite being cheated. The proud daughter of the titans obviously furious when the Sea God then spent times with said child. 

Percy learned to avoid her at all cost ever since.

Poseidon had this unhealthy obsession on Percy’s love life as he had tried multiple times before by hooked Percy with other sea deities. Each times failed but he just would not give up so when Percy heard that his father wanted to draw a marriage contract between him and Phorcys, Percy was livid, the ocean grumbled in responded to his fury that day. 

Phorcys was that creepy guy who always looked at him with this dirty, lustful stares as if Percy was a piece of meat. Percy should had followed the example of Uranus when Heimdallr offered him the chance, what a wasted opportunity.  
So he endured by steered clear his father all together until they confronted in the wedding of Helios and Apollo.

Curse that stubbornness of the untamed sea as Percy blend to the crowd with his father after him.

Next thing he knew, Percy had jumped onto this devilishly handsome god who looked delicious with his olive skin, muscular body, dark curls framed around his face with some lock of hair fell over his deep black eyes that void of any lights. He stood out from the rest with his regal posture and this sense of unquestionable authority. 

And Percy just clinged onto him like an octopus. 

He was desperate to get his dad off his back and Percy hoped that the hotter version of prince charming here would helped him in achieving that, unless he already with the blonde lady or the two males beside them.

But when those pair of arms hugged him protectively, somehow it felt like home. 

“What are you thinking about, my sea?”, a pair of night sky greeted Percy.

“You”, he comfortably rested his head on the other male’s lap, “And how we met”

“My favorite moment”, Nico cooed as his beloved, not that he confessed to Percy yet. They were on the getting-to-know-one-another term or something like that. 

It was complicated, they were more than friends but less than lovers. While Poseidon still scheming in his castle, Nico sure that he had developed for the cheeky siren afterwards all the times Percy and him had those cheesy dates on the sandy beach watching sunset or Percy would followed him around the world to collected souls.

“You two are a such a dorks”, complained the chocolate skinned male with stardusts as his clothes and lavender blue asters in his long wavy brownish hair, silver in his eyes; a real life elf in Nico’s opinion.

“Said the one who busily make out with his future mate”, questioned Percy. 

“Shut it”, Leo blushed as he hide his face in the chest of his partner who was quite pleased. Frank gently kissed the younger male, an oak crown of red gladiolus and white myrtle rested on his short dark hair, some petals trapped in between of clothings.

After Frank and Hazel both laid eyes on this shooting star Leo, the bonded pair immediately went on full courting the celestial being, since apparently the three turned out to be soulmates, rare but not unheard of. 

If came the day in which Leo accepted the proposal then Frank black eye and the golden left one that he received from Hazel will be changed to gold and silver. Nico’s sister, Hazel would had a pair of silver-black multicolored eyes instead. Seeing that Leo would be received the black-gold from his two mates respectively.

Nico wondered how Percy would looked like they bonded sometime in the future. His siren would be even more drop-dead gorgeous. 

Little did he known, Percy also having the same thought; Nico would be stunning with his ebony combined with the bright sea green of Percy. 

“I don’t know why I have to witness this soap opera in my own home”, hissed Octavian as he lazily lounging on his cushion with Luke sat in his lap. 

“Now now, we are supposed to played the good hosts here”, grinned Luke as he lean back with the seductive glares, “Beside think about your present, Tanny”

In response, Octavian bowed down to kissed his partner in a passion kiss.

“Too much innuendo here”, hissed Annabeth, “We are here for the weekend movie night, please focus on the movie”

“Jealous, Annie?”, challenged Octavian.

“As if, dear brother of mine”

“Although, I’m surprise that Hazel is not here with us tonight”, Luke wandering between Nico and Frank, “Especially when her mates and brother are all here”

“No sadly, she is having a girl night out with Renenet, Fortuna and Tara” pouted Leo. 

Frank was not better, he obviously wished to had her here too, “They had been dying for this trip through the whole Europe, so there’s no way Hazel could say no”

“Sound interesting”, admitted Annabeth. She was a nerd for the whole European cultures after all.

“Yup, I even told Hazel about this super awesome underwater hotel in the Thames and two others in the Seine and the Danube. They are all belongs to Triton as he gave me some discounts upon their opening. Though it would be fun experiences for the group”, happily declared Percy, his face shone with pride.

“Your half brother gave you a discount to his high-end hotels”, cracked Octavian in a laughing fit,”Oh Nico, am I sensing a competition here?”

“In your dream, Simmons”, hissed Nico, “He gave it to both of us, mine just came with a warning not to break Percy’s heart”

“Aww”, cooed Percy as he peeked a kiss on Nico’s flushed cheek, “How adorable”

“Not you too, Perce”, pleased Nico with a small teasing smile,”I would never do such thing anyway”

Nico then lowered his voice as he softly whispered.

“Trust me”, Percy’s heart missed a bit or two.

“I’m think I’m going to be sick”, Leo pretended to vomit while Luke seemed highly amused.

“Get use to it Shooting Star, it would get only worse”, joked Luke, “Especially when they decided to perform the bonding ritual”

“Urg”, grumbled Leo.

“I think it would be lovely”, Annabeth supported the idea,”Better than a lonely, grumpy Di Angelo”

“Yeah, beside for the past three month they literally spend all their time dating”, Frank quickly joined in.

“Us senior Reapers already used to Nico’s tendency to appears on different sectors but there was this one time where he not only scared this young group of Reaper with his presence at their sector in Romania but apparently it was also Bring your boyfriend to work Day for Nico”

“What a fearsome reputation, Death”, smirked Luke.

“I hate all of you”, growled Nico as he put a giggled Percy into a bear hug.

“Now boys, The Little Mermaid or Corpse Bride”, drawled Annabeth as she held the two movies up

“How about Hercules”, apparently Frank brought his own movie collection, “Or Mulan, or Princess Mononoke”

“Now that’s hard bargain”, Annabeth sighed.

“There’re very some interesting theories behind the movie My Neighbor Totoro that I wished to see for myself”, even if it probably not true, Nico still entertained with the idea of such innocent creature could potentially be linked with Death.

“Howl’s Moving Castle”, yelled Leo and Percy since both had a crush on the male wizard.

“Tales from Earthsea, Nausicaa The Valley of the Wind, anything with more actions”, grunted Octavian.

“I was thinking more about Coraline”, declared Luke. 

In the end, they finally agreed on the classic Beauty and the Beast after much heated debates. Nico did not really paid attention to the film at all, his entire focus was on the excited kitten in his arms, eyes brighter than the sun.

Maybe someday, they would be like Helios and Apollo, madly in love as their souls officially became one.

After all, Nico already gave up his entire being to those bright eyes ever since their life crossed path. 

Mind, body and soul.

Surrender and completely owned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The realm in which Death resigned was mystically breathtaking. The sky of endless glowing stars looked down at the black shimmering ocean that connected worlds, surrounding a vast land filled with red spider lilies of the Underworld, towering mountains.

The flower that solely represented Death and belonged to the Underworld was supposed to covered the land with its glistening scarlet, like fire; the flame that burned away memories as souls ready to begin anew.

That was the color she used to and yet those lilies no longer in their famous crimson color but blended with a purple hue that became more and more obvious as she got closer to her brother’s majestic silver castle.  
It puzzled her.

The flower had been represented her brother for eon upon eon, and this was the first time she witnessed something like this happened. 

Blood red, the favorite color of her brother.

The color when he created the flower of Death.

And here they were, changing. 

The young goddess in rose pink peonies gown and crown of lavender alstroemerias walked on the smooth polished mirror-like marble, her cinnamon brown hairs adore in gold threads and a pair of dazzling gold-black eyes.

Her brother was not in his throne as usual. Then he could only be in his personal garden; the reflection of his heart. Brother guarded that place with his life for no one allowed to had the heart of Death itself.

“Hazel”, his soft voice greeted her as he stand right in front of the entrance, locking her view.

“Nico”, she nodded to her beloved brother. He had changed, his eyes no longer cold and distant. They were a lot softer.

And she quickly realized why. 

Someone had made them softer.

Someone had calmed his stormy soul.

Despite their unconventional ways of meeting, brother had found the very special person in his life.

“When?”, was all she could muttered, eyes wide open with disbelief. Finally, her lone brother was able to bring himself to love.

She watched as Nico spoke with a kind smile on his face, “I don’t know”

“Before I know it, my heart already no longer my own”, he admitted.

“Have you tell him?”, she acquired.

“Not yet”, his eyes wandered elsewhere in thought, “But soon”

“Does he feel the same?”, Percy had became a great friend but would he returned the sentiment? Hazel didn’t want her brother’s first love to be a heart-broken one.

“In truth, I don’t know how Percy would react to my offer”, laughed Nico,”He’s a burning sun and I’m just a man who no longer want to return to the blinding darkness”

“You’re taking a risk, brother”, warned Hazel cautiously. 

“A risk I am willing to take”, sincerely replied Nico. 

“Does he worth it? I mean there’re plenty more of deities who would be a better match for you”

Nico shook his head, “No, he’s the one. The only one’’

“Why?”

“Because I love him”, Nico answered without hesitation. 

Hazel could not contained her gasped as light illustrated from behind him, no longer the crimson sea but instead there was a blooming field of glowing sea blue spider lily. Nico carefully hold a hand-made crow in his hand as if it was his world. 

“You had changed”, whispered Hazel, “He changed you”

“I never feel so alive until now”, Nico hide the crown away.

Hazel closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to gathered her wandering thoughts. 

“Then I wish for you to be happy. May your soul find its way”

“Thank you, sister”, Nico kissed her in the forehead before walking away, leaving her behind.

Hazel couldn’t helped but stared at the garden in disbelief, she just could not believed her own eyes whether they were deceiving her or not.

The red spider lily, the flower of Death, the flower of love lost and permanent separation. 

The Red of blood and the end of life.

The blue of salvation, of rebirth and renewal. 

A garden full of Life. 

Death wasn’t just an ending but also a new beginning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy had made up his mind, he was going to Nico and nothing could possibly stopped him now. After sorting out his best outfit, a gift for his birthday. Satisfied, Percy gleefully walked out of his room.

“Look at that outfit, Nico’s lucky to have you”, approved mothers as they looked at his chosen clothing, “You’re stunning, dear.”

“Thanks moms”, smiled Percy brightly. 

“But Percy, are you sure about what you’re going to do though?, concerned moms.

“Nico is a good person but even so, I don’t want you to be unhappy if he wasn’t the one for you”

“Moms if you’re worried about he being Death, I can assure you that I’m having no problems with it”, replied Percy.

Sally giggled, “That not what I’m worried about, it’s a lot better than your grandma’s habits of dragging sailors down to her palace, actually. I just want to know, do you think Nico will be your Prince Charming?”

“I know he is”, nodded Percy, sea green eyes filled with confidence. Sally smiled at their beloved son’s face, he had chosen well.

“You look delicious, Perseus”, came the voice that Percy so very disliked.

“Phorcys”, hissed Percy, eyes went cold and harsh.

The two-tailed god threw a cocky smirk at him. 

“What do you want?”, frowned Percy.

“I came as your father’s request”, the red spiked-skin god swan closer in an arrogant manner, head held high. 

Of course, Percy silently groaned. Of course Dad would pull something like this since he’s not entirely accepted the fact that his son is dating Nico di Angelo.

Sally mildly annoyed by the Greek God’s action.

“Well, too bad”, grunted Percy, “I don’t want to do anything with you so stop asking me around”

“Now now, is that the way to speak with your future husband?”, questioned Phorcys.

“I’m prefer you to be the pretty obedient eye candy hanging around my arms, my trophy wife”

Okay, now Sally was livid. What was Poseidon thinking?

“As if”, huffed Percy sarcastically, “Also listen up Lobster, I’m not going to marry you”

Phorcys hated the nickname with a passion, a sore spot after Heimdall did turned him into one for a day.

“Careful Perseus, you don’t want to anger me, your husband”, growled Phorcys.

“You’re NOT my husband”, yelled Percy, a storm brewing in his chest, “I already have my decision on who I want to spend my life with and it’s not you that for sure.”

“Why you”, the god flared with rage as he marched toward.

Hitting the breaking point, Percy released his frustration powers. The child of the sea, born from two pantheons, Phorcys should not had underestimated him in the first place.

The ocean responded to his called, the water turned into chains as they binded the older god like a fish trapped inside the net. Phorcys clearly shaken in shock, eyes widen when he could not used his powers to unleased himself.

The waves gathered around Percy and formed into Riptide, his sword, given to him from mother who had it from her father. He flung the sword forward, barely missed the face of a scared God. The sharp blade inches away from Phorcys’ neck.

“Let me be clear one and for all, STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME, understand”, glared Percy as he slowly said each words, “Or I won’t be so mercy next time”

Phorcys took a quick looked as the sword and then to Percy, his face pale in fears, fully recognized the seriousness in Percy’s voice. Poseidon also the god of storm and earthquakes, and Rán, his grandmother, was also the voracious sea goddess in her wrath. And Percy Jackson was the heir of their powers.

Not only that, there was another forces rises within Percy. Sally, Percy and Phorcys all able to sense this new foreign force, an ancient force swelled inside Percy and then weaved itself with his own oceanic power, allowed to grow even more deadly and intimidated. 

Percy realized this power, Nico’s. Yet it had adopted to accommodate Percy. 

“Are we clear?”, at that Phorcys quickly nodded, he aware how vicious the sea can be.

“Good”, Percy allowed the sea to released its prisoner. As the water back to normal, Phorcys kept his promise and quickly swam away, not wanting to crossed path with Percy for the next thousand years. 

“I’m going to have a serious talk with your father”, mothers pointedly glared as the retreated god, “That silly man and his ridiculousness”

“I better go”’, Percy looked down at his hands, feeling the sensation brought to him by his new found power. 

“I know”, Sally lovingly smiled, as Percy teleported himself to where his heart laid. He had grown.

Poseidon still in big trouble though, the goddesses planned to gave him a lecture for what he did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy opened his eyes to the twinkled stars and to the cool ocean waters. A pair of arms catch him by the waist.

“Percy, what are you doing here?”, asked Nico, standing by the shore of pretty glowing scarlet flowers while Percy half submerged in the dark water. 

Nico was taken away when he took a good look at his beautiful sea. Percy was wearing a shredded dark blue, almost black robe with pure white pearls in between, just like the reflected sea at night or perhaps Percy could be the starry night itself.

“Surprise”, exclaimed Percy with a smile as he pull Nico into a hug, “Miss you”

“Me too, Percy”, whispered Nico, “But now you are here, in my arms again”

“Something funny just happened”, Percy said, “I would had been here sooner but then Phorcys came and we had a little talked”

Upon hearing the name, Nico could not helped but let out an aggravated growled which cause Percy giggled.

“Don’t worry, he will not bother me ever again”, Percy linked their hands together, feeling the waves of sensation travelled through both of them. Entwined.

Nico gasped, he felt it. His power and Percy’s raging storm, the vast ocean, together as one.

“Apparently, you are not going to get rid of me anytime soon, handsome”, Percy rested his forehand against Nico, his lips formed into a satisfied smile.

“I’m not opposed the notion at all”, Nico softly laughed, “It would be my honor to have you by my side”

He let go of Percy’s waist before reaching to his dark cloak while Percy tilted his head, waiting.

And broke out in excitement when Nico presented him with a blue crown, it was the infamous spider lily, the flower of the Underworld and it was blue instead of red.

“They’re the represent of me, my title as well as my feeling”, explained Nico, “And you had changed it, you changed the unfeeling red to this brilliant blue of hope. The wild, untamed sea. Will you rule by my side?”

“Yes, yes, yes”, squealed Percy.

Nico put the crown on top of his hair, eyes filled with adoration as he stroked those luscious black hair.

“You make me the happiness person in existence, Percy Jackson”, beamed Nico, “I love you”

“I love you, too, My Nico”, the kiss they shared could not be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> The story sound so much better in my mind, I tried.


End file.
